Jesse Quick
*Real Name: Jesse Belle Chambers *Alias: Jesse Quick, Liberty Belle *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Blond, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Adventurer, Businesswoman *First appearance: Justice Society of America Vol 2 #1 (August, 1992) Micro20Jesse20Quick.gif Jessie-Quick Rat.gif Libertybell fr5-zan.gif Jessie-quickfl200anlaroza7um.gif Jessie Quick.gif Jessequick-LvS.gif Jessequickjsaanlaroza3ct.gif Jessequickih7.png Jessequickanlaroza5ee.gif Jessequick4anlaroza5pw.gif Jessequick3anlaroza7dg.gif Jessequick2anlaroza1aw.gif JesseQuick1.gif JesseQuick ww.gif Jessequick conglomerate.gif JesseQuick.gif Jesse11.gif Jesse Quick Titans 13 RT.gif Jesse quick rar.gif Jesse Quick v3 TD.gif Jesse Quick v2 TD.gif Jesse Quick TD.gif Jesse Quck Liberty Belle by BAILEY2088.png Jesse Chambers.gif Jesse Quick.GIF jesse_10.gif jesse_quick_.gif jessechambers.gif JesseChambers_Selficide_001.png JesseChambers_Selficide_002.png jessequick2.gif jessequick45.gif jessy quick.gif jla_jesse_quick_rar.gif jsa_jesse_quick_02_rar.gif micro_jesse_quick_by_everydaybattman-d4vvgx7.jpg tt_jesse_quick_rar.gif Zoo-JesseQuick.gif JesseQuick-WonderWomanPlusJesseQuick-Spz.gif JesseQuick-JLA-Spz.gif Jesse quick.png|Arrowverse Other Versions LilJesse_Quick_3_MB.png LilJesse_Quick_2_MB.png LilJesse_Quick_4_MB.png LilJesse_Quick_1_MB.png Jesse Quick_Byzantine_MB.gif History Jesse Chambers was born in Queens, New York to the super-heroes Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle. Her father taught Jesse the formula that let him draw energy from the Speed Force, 3x2(9yz)4a, hoping that she would become a super-hero. However, she devoted her life instead to studying super-heroes of the past. While Jesse was studying at Gotham University, the first superhero team, of which her parents had been colleagues, the Justice Society of America, reemerged, following a long absence. Naturally, her thesis topic became "The Impact of Superheroes on Society" and she began to follow the returned heroes, cataloging their adventures. When her father asked her to deliver some documents to the Society, that encounter would result in her aiding the team as Jesse Quick, finally living up to her father's dream of her being a costumed crime fighter. Wally West and Max Mercury brought in Jesse to help teach Bart Allen the ways of the super-speed. Wally, realizing that he may not come back from the Speed Force, asked Jesse to take on the mantle of the Flash in the event of that happening. However, she saw through his plan. He had really intended for Bart to be the next Flash, but had given the honor to Jesse to provoke him into actually getting serious. When Wally was trying to save Linda Park from a laser blast from Kobra, Jesse got him out of the way in time to save him, but not enough to save herself. The laser nearly severed her leg. She tried metabolizing the wound at super-speed, but it didn't work. However, when Wally returned from the Speed Force, he was able to heal her leg. Even though he had healed her, Jesse still felt animosity towards Wally for having used her. When, shortly after, Jesse lost her enhanced speed, the person she blamed was Wally who had been directly using the Speed Force energies instead of simply tapping them like the other speedsters did. In fact it turned out to be the villain Savitar who was the cause, having severed her connection to the Speed Force, as well as multiple other speedsters. Nonetheless, Wally chose the depowered Jesse to accompany him to Savitar's lair, where she succeeded in regaining her powers. During the following battle with Savitar, her father gave his life in order to protect his daughter from one of Savitar's forces and merged with the Speed Force. Although Wally would ultimately triumph over the villain, Jesse was left to mourn her father. When her father was killed saving her from the villain Savitar, she took over his company, Quickstart Enterprises. Jesse accepted the reins of managing her father's corporation, Quickstart Enterprises, while also operating as Jesse Quick, even joining the members of the New Titans to stop a nuclear threat. When the Titans were later going through a reorganization, Wally, a founding member, selected Jesse to join the roster, hoping to soothe their old wounds. After initially declining the offer, she ultimately joined the Titans, but was only on the team for a short time, feeling herself to be second-best to Wally. Nightwing, another founding member, persuaded Jesse to return to the Titans. Later Jesse became involved in a murder mystery involving her own widowed mother, Libby Lawrence. The victim was Philip Geyer, Libby's fiancé. An investigation by the Titans revealed not only the killer, but also an ongoing affair between Philip and Jesse which had contributed to his death. Although Jesse attempted to reconcile with her mother, the saddened Libby found it hard to forgive her daughter, although she apparently did, as in later appearances the two had returned to their friendly relationship. The Titans were disbanded not long afterwards, as two of the team's members were killed in an attack by a rogue Superman robot. Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Conglomerate Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice Society of America Category:Justice League of America Category:Flash Legacy Category:Titans Category:Justice League Category:Speedsters